filmfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Festival international du film de La Rochelle 2016
43e Festival international du film de La Rochelle , du 1er au 10 juillet 2016 à La Rochelle. Film d'ouverture : * Moi, Daniel Blake (Grande-Bretagne/France/Belgique) Ken Loach Photos Photos d'ambiance HOMMAGES ALAIN GUIRAUDIE * Du Soleil pour les gueux ( 2000) C.M. * Ce vieux rêve qui bouge (2001) C.M. * Pas de repos pour les braves (2003) * Voici venu le temps (2005) * Le Roi de l'évasion (2009) * L'Inconnu du lac (2013) * Rester vertical (2016) Compétition officielle au Festival de Cannes BARBET SCHROEDER * More (1969) * La Vallée (1972) * Général Idi Amin Dada (1974, doc) * Maîtresse (1975) * Koko, le gorille qui parle (1977, doc) * The Charles Bukowski Tapes (1982, 5 courts entretiens avec Charles Bukowski) * Tricheurs (1984) * Barfly (1987) * Le Mystère Von Bülow (1990) * J.F. partagerait appartement (1992) * La Vierge des Tueurs (2001) * L’Avocat de la Terreur (2007, doc) * Amnesia (2015) * Documentaire : Some More (2015) Victoria Clay Mendoza * Titicut Follies (1967) * High School (1968) * Hospital (1970) * Basic Training (1971) * Welfare (1975) * The Store (1983) * Central Park (1989) * La Comédie Française ou l’Amour Joué (1996) * (1997) * La dernière lettre (2001) * La Danse, le ballet de l’Opéra de Paris (2009) * Boxing Gym (2010) * At Berkeley (2013) * (2015) DÉCOUVERTE YESIM USTAOGLU et les REALISATRICES TURQUES * En attendant les nuages (2001, doc) Yeşim Ustaoğlu * Life on their Shoulders (2004, doc) Yeşim Ustaoğlu * La Boîte de Pandore (2008) Yeşim Ustaoğlu * , quelque part entre-deux (2013) * La Pièce (2005, doc) Pelin Esmer * Les collections de Mithat Bey (2010) Pelin Esmer * La Tour de guet (2012) Pelin Esmer * (2013) * (2015) Deniz Gamze Ergüven * Motherland (2015) Senem Tüzen * (2015) RÉTROSPECTIVES * Le Président (1919) * La Quatrième alliance de Dame Marguerite (1921) * Pages arrachées au livre de Satan (1921) * Aimez-vous les uns les autres (1922) * Il était une fois (1922) * Michael (1924) * Le Maître du logis (1925) * La Fiancée de Glomdal (1926) * (1928) * (1932) * (1943) * (1945) * (1955) * (1964) * Documentaire : Cinéastes de notre temps : Carl T. Dreyer (1965) Eric Rohmer * Documentaire : Nitrate Flames (2014) Mirko Stopar inédit en France JEAN VIGO (1905-1934) * A propos de Nice (1929) CM * La Natation par Jean Taris (1931) CM * Zéro de conduite (1933) * L'Atalante (1933) * Documentaire : Cinéastes de notre temps : Jean Vigo (1964) Jacques Rozier MAURICE JAUBERT (1900-1940), compositeur * Barbe bleue (1936, court métrage) Jean Painlevé * La Fin du jour (1939) Julien Duvivier (1920-2003) * Les Vitelloni (1953) * (1954) * Un héros de notre temps (1955) * La Grande Pagaille (1960) * (1960) Luigi Zampa * Une vie difficile (1961) Dino Risi * Mafioso (1962) Alberto Lattuada * Il Boom (1963) * Les Complexés (1965) Dino Risi, Franco Rossi, Luigi Filippo D'Amico * (1968) Luigi Zampa * Détenu en attente de justice (1971) Nanni Loy * (1972) Luigi Comencini * La plus belle soirée de ma vie (1972) Ettore Scola * Poussière d’étoiles (1973) Alberto Sordi * Les Nouveaux Monstres (1977) Mario Monicelli, Dino Risi, Ettore Scola * Un bourgeois tout petit petit (1977) Mario Monicelli D'HIER À AUJOURD'HUI * Mir Kumen On (Pologne, 1936) Aleksander Ford * L’Héritière (Etats-Unis, 1949) William Wyler * Dieu seul le sait (Etats-Unis, 1957) John Huston * (France, 1961) Agnès Varda * (France, 1966) Jean-Luc Godard * Mémoires du sous-développement (Cuba, 1968) Tomás Gutiérrez Alea * (Italie/Etats-Unis, 1968) Sergio Leone * Little Big Man (Etats-Unis, 1970) * Les Voyeurs (Israël, 1972) Uri Zohar * La Chair et le Sang (Pays-Bas, 1985) Paul Verhoeven * Vacances prolongées (Pays-Bas, 2000) Johan van der Keuken * The Adventure of Iron Pussy (Thaïlande, 2003) Michael Shaowanasai, * Below Sea Level (Italie/Etats-Unis, 2008) Gianfranco Rosi ICI ET AILLEURS * Album de famille (Turquie/France/Roumanie) Mehmet Can Mertoglu *'' '' (France) de Jean-Christophe Meurisse * (Brésil/France) Kleber Mendonça Filho * Avant les rues (Québec/Canada) Chloé Leriche * Bacalaureat (Roumanie/France) Cristian Mungiu * (Québec/Canada) * Le Client (Iran/France) Asghar Farhadi * Close Encounters with Vilmos Zsigmond (France) Pierre Filmon * Dead Slow Ahead (Espagne/France) Mauro Herce * Le Dernier continent (France) Vincent Lapize * Dernières nouvelles du cosmos (France) Julie Bertuccelli * Dogs (Roumanie/France) Bogdan Mirica * L'Économie du couple (Belgique/France) Joachim Lafosse * Fais de beaux rêves (Italie) Marco Bellocchio * (Italie/France) Gianfranco Rosi ; Ours d'Or Festival de Berlin * (France) Fabrice Cazeneuve * Heart of a Dog (USA) Laurie Anderson * Homo Sapiens (Autriche) Nikolaus Geyrhalter * Hôtel La Louisiane (Québec/Canada) Michel La Veaux * (France) Sébastien Marnier * Lea (Italie) Marco Tullio Giordana * Lettres de la guerre (Portugal) Ivo M. Ferreira * (Philippines) Brillante Mendoza * Mellow Mud (Lettonie) Renars Vimba * Mercenaire (France) Sacha Wolff * Moi, Daniel Blake (Grande-Bretagne/France/Belgique) Ken Loach; Palme d'Or Festival de Cannes * On the Other Side (Croatie/Serbie) Zrinko Ogresta * Paradise (Allemagne/Iran) Sina Ataeian Dena * Sieranevada (Roumanie) Cristi Puiu * Sparrows (Islande/Danemark) Rúnar Rúnarsson * Ta’ang (Hong Kong/France) Wang Bing * The Happiest Day in the Life of Olli Mäki (Finlande/Allemagne) Juho Kuosmanen * Thirst (Bulgarie) Svetla Tsotsorkova * Tikkoun (Israël) Avishai Sivan * (Allemagne/Autriche/France) Maren Ade * Tout va bien (Chili/France) Alejandro Fernandez Almendras * Tour de France (France) Rachid Djaïdani * Tramontane (Liban/France, Qatar) Vatche Boulghourjian * L'Ultima Spiaggia (Grèce/Italie/France) Thanos Anastopoulos * United States of Love (Pologne/Suède) Tomasz Wasilewski *'' '' (France) de * Vita Brevis (Belgique/France) Thierry Knauff * (France) Sébastien Betbeder * Willy 1er (France) Ludovic et Zoran Boukherma, Marielle Gautier, Hugo P. Thomas Courts métrages et divers LE DOCUMENTAIRE ANIMÉ * L’Ami y’a bon (2004, court métrage) Rachid Bouchareb * (2007) Marjane Satrapi * Valse avec Bachir (2008) Ari Folman * Le Voyage de Monsieur Crulic (2011) Anca Damian * L'Image manquante (2013) Rithy Panh * Le C.O.D. et le coquelicot (2013, court métrage) Jeanne Paturie, Cécile Rousset * Rocks in my Pockets (2014) Signe Baumane * La Montagne magique (2015) Anca Damian * La Sociologue et l'Ourson (2015) Etienne Chaillou, Mathias Théry MUSIQUE ET CINÉMA * Ciné-concerts quotidiens avec Jacques Cambra sur les films de Carl Theodor Dreyer * Création ciné-concert de l’organiste Karol Mossakowski sur La Passion de Jeanne d'Arc de Carl Theodor Dreyer * Leçon de musique autour de Maurice Jaubert, avec Maryline Desbiolles et François Porcile, Jacques Cambra au piano, animée par Stéphane Lerouge * Rencontre avec Michel Legrand et Agnès Varda autour de la projection de Cléo de 5 à 7 (1961) * Projection du documentaire de Martin Scorsese Du Mali au Mississippi (2003) suivie d’un concert de blues avec C. W. Stoneking * Création ciné-concert de Nicolas Courret et David Euverte sur Carnival of souls (1962) de Herk Harvey NUIT BLANCHE La Nuit des planètes interdites: *''Alien, le huitième passager, de Ridley Scott (1979) *Ghosts of Mars, John Carpenter (2001) *''La Planète des vampires, Mario Bava (1965) ---- 2016